Two Goths, One Cabin
by The Brod Road
Summary: (Crack-ish fic. M-rated. Inspired by a hentai picture.) Raven gets sent to Summer Camp when the Titans hear of strange behavior there. Despite being as antisocial as she usually is, she ends up rooming with another girl. But when the camp's ulterior motive gets set in motion, what happens at camp, stays at camp. Right? (Complete, unless people like this enough to want more.)


Hey, everyone. …I don't even know what drove me to write this, but here it is. For those that follow me already and decided to read this, I hope you don't mind my attempt at a crossover crack-pairing fic. For those Titans and/or Beetlejuice fans that clicked on this story in curiosity, I admit that this may not be my best work, but I felt inspired to try to write this idea out and hammered it out as best I could. Perhaps this could use some editing down the line, some tweaking here and there… Maybe I'm just a little weird in the head.

Speaking of being weird, this idea in itself was inspired by a hentai picture I saw somewhere. As far as giving credit to the artist who drew the picture in question is concerned, I'd gladly give credit where it's due. I believe it was part of some series of hentai fanart involving fictional characters in a sexual summer camp. If I'm not mistaken, I think the series was called "Camp W.O.O.D.Y.". Talk about an obvious pun… So to whoever drew the Lydia/Raven pic in that series, I give ya credit for the idea. I saw that pic and immediately felt that the pairing could use some fanfiction representation. Perhaps there could be more fanfics of this pairing? Would like to see that…

 _ **Two Goths, One Cabin**_

"Care to tell me again why I agreed to this mission, Robin…?" Raven asked into her Titans communicator, her deadpan voice struggled to not delve into the familiar tone of being annoyed as she looked at her surroundings once again. It was at least a nice day out, but it was little consolation to the empath who preferred to read and meditate in the sanctuary of her own bedroom. Not that she had any problem with nature. It was a matter of preference. And she preferred not to be among a group of strangers she didn't even know that would probably interact with her throughout this whole ordeal. So many emotions… She dreaded the probable bursts of power.

"Raven, we went over this. We had gotten reports of strange behavior at a peculiar summer camp and somebody needs to look into it, just so it's not some sort of criminal cover-up. For all we know, Slade could be up to something with some plot involving teenagers." Robin's reply sounded like he had reluctantly accepted the fact that the team's resident Goth was going to bitch about the mission. At least, that's what Raven believed he sounded like. It didn't stop her from feeling justified about the supposed bitching...

"And none of you couldn't have bothered volunteering. Unbelievable…" Raven said as she glanced upon her 'disguise' of casual wear, jean shorts and a black graphic tee with an Avenged Sevenfold logo on it. The holographic rings the Titans normally used to conceal unusual skin color (or metallic parts, in Cyborg's case) were deemed unnecessary when Raven noticed the presence of possible metahumans amongst the mingling campers, if the pale girl with blue fire for hair or the white-haired boy that was clearly a ghost was anything to go by… Grey skin and purple hair almost seemed merely unusual instead of eye-catchingly freakish.

"Sigh… Beast Boy wouldn't focus on the mission for one second, Cyborg has obligations with Titans East, Starfire's… eccentricities would pose a risk if this camp is indeed something sinister, and I need to keep a look out here for signs of Slade or any other big-time criminal. I'm sorry, Raven. Just remember to write us, ok?" Robin said, smirking at his little joke before signing off. Raven huffed in annoyance for what had to be the hundredth time today. Robin did have a point about her easy-going boyfriend lacking focus. Doom Patrol training or not, he'd probably spend the entirety of camp time participating in all the activities or something… What was a little chafing was the fact that Cyborg's so-called 'obligation' with Titans East was nothing more than a date with Bumblebee. He could've easily arrived at this camp the next day as a late arrival, even though this particular week of camp started today. Better yet, he could've just postponed the date.

"Azar, help me…" she swore quietly to herself as she picked up her large duffel bag of clothing and necessities for the few days she'd be there and slowly made her way into the campgrounds, her pace deliberately slow with reluctance. She just wanted to get straight to her cabin and perhaps get started on snooping around. Perhaps meditating and using her soul self to investigate the counselors' cabin for plans, contraband, or other potential evidence… The sooner this camp was busted if guilty, the quicker she was back at the Tower. 'What could be so bad about a summer camp for teens anyway? Well, legally speaking, at least…' she thought as she passed by a small group of teens she thought looked familiar. Perhaps from one of Beast Boy's insipid TV shows… Her Knowledge emoticlone referenced some Canadian reality TV show that he enjoyed watching for a time. She ignored the group and moved on.

She was about ten feet from her cabin door. Ten feet from a temporary sanctuary from this introvert's nightmare known as camp. But fate wasn't ready to grant her mercy just yet…

"E-Excuse me, uh, miss?" a feminine voice came from behind her. Another sigh of annoyance. The girl couldn't have been more than five feet behind her, judging from the empath's sensing of the newcomer's emotions: partially excited about this venture, partially nervous about it. Raven turned around.

The empath had to admit that the girl at least looked like someone that she might have a little in common with. Pale skin, dark hair done up in a topknot, a casual outfit of a black skirt with a grey 'The Crow' t-shirt, a camera hanging from her neck on a strap, and carrying a small suitcase. What caught Raven's eye was the neat-looking spider brooch near her shirt collar. The empath wasn't much for jewelry but she could still appreciate good taste. But a similar style doesn't always mean someone Raven could let her guard down with. For all she knew, this girl could be as shopping-obsessed as Starfire…. or worse, another damn Terra.

Putting up her usual veil of indifference, Raven uttered a simple "What?".

"Um, I'm just wondering if this was my cabin. Number 3. I was told that we were going to have roommates during our stay." The girl asked, feeling less nervous now that conversation had been initiated.

Raven looked toward the cabin that she had been given directions to. Sure enough, it was Number 3. Figures… "Yeah, this would be the place… And I guess I'm your roommate. Sigh, wonderful…" Raven finished sarcastically.

"Something wrong?" the girl asked. Raven felt a slight twinge of indignant offense and confusion from the girl. The empath sighed again. It wasn't the poor girl's fault. This whole mess was Robin's fault, she reminded herself. Just because he can't take his stupid mind off of that stupid masked mercenary… No, she had to calm down. Now was not the time for emotional outbursts of power.

"Sigh… Sorry. It's not you. Just…. life, I guess."

"Yeah, I hear ya. Say, let's go inside and we can at least set our stuff down."

"Good idea. I'm Raven, by the way." The empath said as she walked up the three steps of stairs to their door.

"Wow. Love the name. I'm Lydia. Lydia Deetz." The girl seemed to perk up.

"Your name's not so bad either." With that, they entered the cabin. For a summer camp, Raven expected something a bit run-down, but the room actually looked like it was properly maintained. Even the bed seemed like something comfortable you'd find in a home, rather than standard camp fare. Wait… ONE bed? Not two? When this place apparently set people up with roommates? Weird…

If it was any consolation so far, Raven's empath abilities hadn't gone anywhere near overloading in the presence of this Lydia. In fact, the fellow Goth 'felt' calming to her, almost like how her friends 'felt' (except when Beast Boy or Cyborg got too hyperactive or when Robin got too irritable about crime). Due to her unnatural and hindered upbringing, Raven hadn't fully figured out all the quirks and kinks of her sometimes-unstable mental and emotion-based powers. Her best guess in this scenario was that perhaps Lydia had a personality that was similar to hers? Nonetheless, she was relieved that she probably won't have an outburst of power for the time being.

"Thanks. Sometimes, I think people find my last name strange or funny. But I'm used to that." Lydia said, plopping her suitcase on the bed and opening it. At a glance, Raven noticed clothes and what could possibly be small pieces of equipment for Lydia's camera.

"At least your skin isn't grey…" Raven remarked as she rummaged through her own luggage.

"About that… Uh…." Lydia trailed off, Raven feeling a slight twitch of uncertainty. The Titan felt like sighing again.

"I was born like this. Not a big deal."

"Ah. Well… I think it's unique." Lydia complimented, taking her camera off. "Mind if I take a picture?"

"Because it'll last longer…?" Raven deadpanned, looking at Lydia with a raised eyebrow. Lydia balked, not sure how to answer that. This grey-skinned girl seemed… defensive. At least this Raven was nothing like Claire Brewster, her arch-nemesis from back home. Still, it was like Raven preferred not to be social at all. So what was a girl like her doing at a summer camp if she hated being social? The million beetle question, as a certain ghost she knew would phrase it…

"Uh… No. It's just… well… I'm really interested in photography and was hoping to get some interesting pictures while I'm here. Originally, I didn't want to come here, but my parents thought I really should get out more often… You could imagine how insistent some parents can be." Lydia explained, rolling her eyes at the memory of her mom rambling on about how camp would be 'good for her artistic side'.

Raven shuddered, her own memory instantly bringing to mind her hell-born father, Trigon… "Yeah. Pushy parents… Trust me, I know how you feel." Raven sighed again. "Alright… You can take a picture. Any particular pose?"

Lydia wasn't going to push her luck. "Whatever you feel like, I suppose…" She felt awkward. It wasn't the first time she had a rough first meeting with a new acquaintance, but that didn't make her the most charismatic person.

Raven sat upon the bed and got into her usual meditation position, deciding that if her roommate was going to take pictures, her consciousness could at least be elsewhere for it. "So you know, one of my interests is meditation. It helps me keep calm. I shall do so now, so go ahead and take your pictures." Raven explained, closing her eyes without any further delay. Within moments, she was chanting the mystical words that had helped her throughout the years.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos…. Azarath Metrion Zinthos… Azarath Metrion Zinthos…" Before Lydia could ponder why her roommate was apparently speaking in tongues, Raven did a peculiar thing. She began to hover, her seated position unchanged. Of course, she's seen things that are a lot stranger. And she shouldn't have been surprised anyway, considering some of the campers she had seen around since her arrival. A small group of monster girls, for instance… Perhaps she could fit in after all, considering her own connection to the supernatural.

Clutching her camera, Lydia eyed the scene in front of her, figuring out the best angles to get pictures from. Not too difficult for her. Minutes passed and a small handful of pictures were taken. Fortunately, she had saved up enough money to have acquired a good quality digital camera for those times where she had no access to her old dark room back home. She had sat on the bed and was looking through her pictures of Raven, unaware of the constant droning of Raven's mantra ceasing.

"Get my good side?" Raven's quip caused Lydia to jump out of her seat with a light shriek, almost dropping the camera. Oh, how Raven already missed punking out Beast Boy when he got too obnoxious… Like this girl with her photography, Raven figured that she had to make her own amusement when she could during this crappy mission.

"You scared me… But, yeah, I think I did. Um… Would you like to see?" Lydia asked, offering the camera. A moment passed where neither moved nor spoke. Then, the camera was suddenly engulfed in black energy and pulled out from Lydia's hand and into Raven's, the Titan fidgeting with the digital monitor on the back as she perused the last few pictures taken.

"Wha….? What was that?" Lydia asked, more out of curiosity. Magic and powers no longer surprised her. If anything, what surprised her was when new people first display those abilities, as one never knows who one might run into in the world. Now that Lydia thought about it, something about Raven seemed a little familiar. Had she seen her somewhere before? Perhaps on TV…? She couldn't put her finger on it. Lydia was more used to Neitherworld TV than Earth's media anyway.

"I'm… metahuman. Apparently, superpowers are not that rare in this camp, from what I gather. I thought I'd have to blend in… But you seem trustworthy, for one thing. Hmm… You take good pictures. Nice work." Raven said, using her powers to levitate her camera back to Lydia. Truthfully, during Raven's meditation, she had sensed something… deathly… about Lydia. It wasn't anything to do with her physical body. No magical disguises hiding an inhuman form or anything like that… It felt more like she had been constantly exposed to something. In any case, it wasn't anything malicious, despite the grim implication. And it most likely meant that Lydia had probably seen mystical powers somewhere before.

"Thanks." Lydia said, taking her camera from the grip of Raven's magic. "Metahuman… That's a new term."

"It's functional…" was Raven's simple answer.

"So... Wanna tell me about yourself?" Lydia asked, getting the awkward feeling that the conversation was starting to putter out. The grey roommate was proving to be tricky to talk to…

"Not really. But I guess it wouldn't hurt…" And so she began telling Lydia about herself. But she was careful to leave out specifics. Mainly, she told of how she wandered the streets alone for some time after she wasn't welcome home anymore (which was pretty much true) until she ran into other teenagers with special abilities, banded together with them, and now spends their time helping others when they can. Sure, Lydia was trustworthy, but who knows who could be listening if this camp was indeed a cover for something sinister in nature. 'Helpful group of metahumans' seemed a little less threatening to evil forces than 'faction of crime-fighting superheroes'.

Although, one might put two and two together if they thought about her name and what 'helpful group' they might have heard about her from… In hindsight, it could be considered one of the few cases where her rage or annoyance about something actually overcame her usually-impeccable tact in stealth missions… She made a mental note to help Beast Boy the next time he wanted to prank Robin. The nerve of that 'traffic light', sending her here… No, she must keep calm now. Let Rage rant in Nevermore later…

Her mind shifted to thinking about possible villainous plots. Considering the amount of metahumans present, even though there were a few normal humans as well, Raven immediately thought of the classic 'Gather people and brainwash them into an army' scheme. Plausible, when Raven remembered foes like the hypnosis/illusion-heavy Mad Mod.

Part of her mind kept some attention to Lydia, who took her turn at talking about herself. Seemingly normal life. Eccentric mother. Loving parents. Just entered high school. Very few friends. Sometimes bullied by the school's 'elite'. She mentioned her interest in photography again. All very typical. She did also mention an interest in the 'strange and unusual'… Speaking of which, Raven felt a taste of her own medicine as she sensed a feeling of deception from Lydia. Not the malicious kind, more like she was omitting something secretive, just as Raven was. She supposed that was fair. They've only just met, for one thing…

"Well… At least they assigned me to someone I can get along with. Suppose I should take any good fortune I can…" Raven quipped, mostly to herself.

"Why are you here, then? You really sound like you'd rather be anywhere but here." Lydia asked, feeling more comfortable with asking, now that they got to know each other a little.

"Can't fully say, but let's just say we wanted to see what all the 'fuss' was about." Raven responded, getting up from her bed and approaching her. She leaned in and whispered in her ear. "Just making sure this place is on the up and up. You never know with supervillains sometimes… Don't worry." Leaning back, she noticed the look of concern on her face. It was an unlikely idea that someone would run into supervillains at a summer camp, of all places. These were dangerous times in this world, on the other hand…

"C'mon. I suppose there's no harm in seeing if the mess hall has anything to eat yet." Raven said, playing her warning off as if nothing happened. Lydia nodded, her concern fading. She knew that if things got hairy, a certain ghost with the most would be ready to cause some havoc upon her chanting his name three times…

Raven felt something was off in the mess hall. She wasn't sure what. The cafeteria staff seemed a little shady, judging from the vibes of emotion she felt. Was that mischief? Or just a crass 'Every year with these damn kids' type of frustration? She couldn't pin it down, due to the mingling of other emotions from Lydia and a few other campers that had felt like some food. The brief look-around made Raven ponder that the boy-to-girl ratio seemed heavily skewed in favor of the girls. She had seen only two, maybe three guys this entire venture thus far, heavily outnumbered by girls. Weird… Maybe it's a societal trend where more girls preferred going to camp than guys and this was the turnout this year. Not that trends mattered to Raven, of course.

In any case, Lydia and Raven grabbed themselves some food and drink. Raven was actually pleased that one of the drink options was herbal tea. For a summer camp, the tea was pretty good. For a meal, she chose a simple salad, not having a huge appetite at the moment. She didn't go full vegetarian upon dating Beast Boy, despite his urging. But she respected his preferences and would sometimes have salads or vegetarian meals. Not as often as he would like, but he quickly accepted compromise (especially under the threat of using her powers on him again).

Lydia chose a ham sandwich and fries meal. She felt amused at the thought of Beetlejuice suddenly showing up and starting a food fight. As much as she liked having him around, she knew that this was one of those times where she and BJ had to spend some time apart. Mostly to prevent any trouble from happening, but also to prevent any chance of driving each other nuts from always being with each other all the time as they usually are. They've had a few arguments before… But that was then. As annoyed as she was at her mom for insisting she go to this camp, she might as well try to enjoy herself.

As evening came, the counselors decided to hold a bonfire to celebrate the first day of camp. Raven would have loved to just retire to her cabin and read, since the only emotional presence that would be in her direct vicinity would be Lydia. No problem for her mind to handle, of course. But logic toward the mission at hand won out. The bonfire gave her a chance to scope out the counselors and the campers, both by plain sight and by a little mental snooping. If there was crime afoot, she would find it.

Sitting next to Lydia, the only soul she felt acceptable thus far, Raven took a look around the campfire. There were those that she had noticed before. The ghostly couple, the Canadian reality TV show girls, the group of feminine monsters… No negative emotions there, at least not the ones most criminal scum she ran across had. There were others, such as a teenage boy and girl who Raven could easily tell were psychics, no mistaking that aura… A couple of girls nearby that were apprehensive about something. She thought she heard the word 'mutant' from one of them… But that was none of her business.

She heard something move directly to her left. Turning her head, she noticed Lydia awkwardly adjusting herself, perhaps a moment of discomfort. A log wasn't exactly comfortable seating, after all. The fellow Goth seemed to be moving closer to Raven, even though she was already fairly close to her. But Lydia apparently didn't notice this. A few moments later, her left leg and hip felt clothes and leg as Lydia lightly came into contact with her. Raven raised an eyebrow at this, not wanting to snap at her new friend, no matter how much Rage was ranting about personal space. Lydia, however, still hadn't noticed as she stopped her fidgeting and took out her camera. She decided to take pictures of some of the surrounding campers.

Raven should say something, inform Lydia of her unwitting faux-pas. At least, she should have moved away a little, as there was plenty of empty log left to her right.

But there she remained, silent, watching the girl take pictures. Nobody got THAT close to her, except Beast Boy. That was her rule. But… there was just something about this girl. She couldn't put her finger on it. The feeling was, strangely enough, very similar to whenever Beast Boy sat right next to her, his body in contact with hers. But that couldn't be… Could it?

No. Couldn't be. Perhaps Rage had knocked something out of order in Nevermore in her frustration of this ridiculous mission. It certainly wouldn't be the first time the red-cloaked emoticlone managed to affect her enough to think or feel things she normally wouldn't. She turned her attention back to focusing on her mental snooping. Nevermore issues could wait.

Lydia wasn't sure what was going on with herself. Moments ago, she had felt the strangest sensation within herself, like her body physically wanted something. It almost felt like an itch somewhere private. She had squirmed around, trying to scratch whatever was bugging her down there. But she seemed to have gotten it. She mentally panicked when she realized she had bumped into Raven. She didn't even look at Raven, knowing how defensive her new friend could be, but the grey girl didn't say anything about it. Maybe she was meditating again?

Deciding that there was no use in dwelling on awkward situations, she decided to take pictures of the campfire. Most of the people around the campfire seemed to be huddling close to each other into pairs. Odd… It wasn't even that cold out. Well, the white-haired guy and the blue-fire-haired girl she could understand. They had given the appearance of being more than friends since Lydia had first noticed them upon arrival. In any case, maybe everyone was just into the whole campfire comradery. It would still make for a few good pictures…

Lastly, she turned her head to look at Raven. Her guess about meditation seemed to be correct, as she had her eyes closed and her attention completely elsewhere. Unwittingly, she had pointed her camera at the grey girl and taken a profile picture of her focused face. 'Why did I just do that…?' she thought to herself, confused. She already had a few pictures of Raven meditating. She shook her head rapidly. What was going on?

Meanwhile, Raven had scoured the entire campfire area and the surrounding radius. Not even one slight twinge of deceitful or hostile emotion at all. Lots of companionship and friendship, though. The campers, obviously. The counselors seemed to feel as if they were carefully observing something. It could be just them following the rules and making sure nothing bad happens. Other camps had gotten in trouble for negligence recently. Of course the staff would be extra cautious… If they were hiding something, they hid it well. If they did hide it well from an empath like her, that in itself would be suspicious. Didn't the concept of blocking empaths and other mind-readers take some time and effort to learn?

Perhaps the odd reports Robin had caught wind of were just that. Odd didn't always mean criminal. But time would tell.

Raven felt an increase in happiness from the gathered campers. At least something is going as it should. Just a bunch of people enjoying themselves and a campfire. Maybe she should come out of her mental scanning and spend some time with Lydia. Wait… Where'd that thought come from? She needed her books. And more tea…

The Titan opened her eyes and looked toward her friend, finding her shaking her head as if trying to get some water out of her ears or something. Weird…

"Uh… Everything ok, Lydia?" Raven rasped in her gravely deadpan.

Lydia flinched with an audible little 'Yaah!' before nodding. "Yeah! Yeah, I'm fine… I just had a weird thought, that's all. Kinda feel weird too…"

'Guess I'm not the only one feeling off their game…' Raven thought. That got her thinking about the mission again. If everyone was beginning to act strange, then it would confirm that this camp was up to something. But if so, what? And what would happen to her, as it seems to be affecting her as well? She filed those questions away for later. Not the time to be jumping to conclusions.

"Do you need to lie down? We could go back to the cabin, if you'd like." Raven offered, her deadpan tone softening to seem more sympathetic.

"Maybe. I got plenty of campfire pictures anyway. Let's go..." Lydia said, standing up. Lydia began feeling that itch again soon after separating from Raven. She growled quietly, beginning to feel annoyed. Hopefully, a good night's rest would help her feel better.

They had made it halfway to her cabin, just the two of them, until Lydia suddenly collapsed to her knees. Raven, ahead of her, felt the emotional distress and turned to her. "Lydia? What's wrong?"

"Dunno… So itchy…" Lydia groaned. Raven noticed her hands clenched into fists and trembling.

"Itchy? Where? All over?" At Raven's questioning, Lydia couldn't help but blush. How could she tell her that it was somewhere extremely private without feeling embarrassed about it? She could barely resist jamming a hand down her skirt to scratch herself.

"Down… uhh… Down there…" Lydia said, almost in a defeated tone. Raven could feel her embarrassment radiating out of her in sheer waves. It reminded her of Timid. But more importantly, it helped her realize where exactly on her body Lydia meant by her answer…

This just turned strange in a hurry.

Raven turned her back to Lydia and knelt down in front of her. "If you can't walk, get on my back. I'll carry you to the infirmary." the Titan offered. Not seeing any other option, Lydia crawled over and up on Raven, her arms around the grey girl's neck and Raven's arms holding her legs. Raven stood up, immediately glad for the training Robin had put the team through when it came to weights. One never knew when citizens needed to be hauled out of somewhere, after all.

A minute or so later, as Raven was walking toward the first-aid cabin, Lydia had started to feel better already. She brought it up to Raven. The Titan stopped walking.

"Really? Better already?"

"I think so. The itchy feeling's going away."

"Since when?"

"Um… Soon after you began carrying me."

"…Can you walk?" Raven asked, her mind adding this sudden on-and-off infliction to her observations.

"Yeah. Yeah, I can. Sorry, Raven."

"Don't. Helping is what I do."

And so, they walked back to their cabin. As they entered, Lydia groaned again, the itchy feeling apparently returning. This began to worry Raven.

"You sure you didn't accidentally sit on some poison ivy?" Raven asked.

"Yes, I'm sure!" Lydia said, mistaking Raven's question for a snide comment, due to the Titan's usual monotone. True, Raven had some experience in first-aid as it was a mandatory part of superhero training with the Titans and thus had a few occurrences of healing both fellow Titans and innocent civilians, but this particular situation was new to her. Still, she felt like she had to do something. The first thing she quickly did was sense Lydia's current emotional state. Confusion, annoyance, concern… wait… was that lust? And why was it growing…?

"Alright… Lay down. I can try to see what I can do to help." Raven said, to which Lydia quickly obliged. Raven stood by Lydia and raised a hand, summoning the familiar power of healing. A blue aura engulfed her hand and she shone it over Lydia, the energy invisibly going to work. Or at least, attempting to. For she didn't sense any sort of physical malady or illness to cure, despite Lydia clearly feeling some unusual effect. From what, she still didn't know.

All she knew was that she looked damn cute laying there… 'HOLD ON! Where did THAT thought come from?!'

"What's wr…wrong, Raven? Ugh…" Lydia asked, resisting the embarrassing urge to scratch her crotch, anything to make the discomfort go away. She was sure that the grey girl could help her somehow. She seemed so… in control. Especially when she was standing over her like this. She could get used to seeing that… She didn't know why she was thinking this way. She gave up questioning it five minutes ago. Clearly, she felt drawn to the young heroine, despite never once having one sexual thought about another girl.

"Strange… My powers can't detect anything wrong with you. Whatever this is, it's good at fooling mystical abilities."

"Umm… Maybe you should… I dunno… touch me?"

"I think I know how my powers work, thank you. Sigh… But I suppose it wouldn't hurt…"

And that's how, fifteen minutes later after one thing led to another, Raven found herself naked and tongue-deep in Lydia's pussy. She was under the belief that she was healing the girl. In a way, she was. What better way to get a huge dose of aphrodisiacs (as Raven later discovered) out of one's system than by actually going through its effects? Being half-demon, Raven didn't fall as easily as human girls like Lydia, but they had an effect nonetheless. How would Raven explain to Beast Boy that she slept with another girl, even if it was someone as likable as Lydia? Knowing Beast Boy, there was a chance that he'd kinda enjoy the idea of dating a bisexual girl. She could almost hear him brag about "hot lesbian action" to Cyborg…

As Lydia came, Raven moved her tongue to her friend's ass and gave it a good licking. She supposed that kink came from her demonic side… Fortunately, the pale goth seemed to be a stickler for good hygiene all over. And the louder, confused moaning from her unexpected move was just music to her ears. Although she did raise an eyebrow when, as her tongue probed deep into Lydia's asshole, she stammered almost incoherently about her tongue being "just as good as BJ's", whoever that was… Was she seeing somebody too…?

Minutes later, Lydia felt wore out but wonderful. She never thought she'd do something like this at camp with anyone, much less another girl. Sure, she had a couple of encounters with Beetlejuice when she felt like 'exploring', so it wasn't like she was a virgin. She felt herself being pulled by Raven for some reason, too overcome with euphoria to physically resist. It turned out the grey girl was just positioning her into bed, her head on one of the pillows, black energy yanking the blankets out from beneath them and covering the duo as Raven laid down beside her. True to form, although Lydia wasn't fully used to Raven's personality yet, Raven didn't cuddle with her or anything, choosing to try and sleep 'alone'. At this point, that honor still went solely to Beast Boy and that was with him doing the cuddling. Perhaps if they somehow felt like doing this again sometime…

As the duo peacefully lost consciousness into dream land, neither girl had any idea that they had unexpected company… Had Lydia had any sort of opportunity to look around the room throughout the evening, she might have noticed that the wall clock had a familiar pattern of black-and-white pinstripes on it. And currently, that clock was sporting the biggest green-toothed grin ever. Beetlejuice had been pleasantly surprised to discover a free sex show upon checking in on his favorite young woman. Sure, he supposed he could feel like she had cheated on him. But if he were honest (which wasn't often, as most knew), he could easily overlook this, no problem. She didn't sleep with another dude. So it's fine. He would at least like to be introduced to the grey hottie, though. Gotta make sure she's trustworthy to be with his Babes…

The next morning, Lydia woke up to an empty bed and the sounds of… yelling? Still feeling the effects of the previous evening's activity, she slowly sat up and got off the bed. As the muffled sounds of raised voices and some sort of scuffle continue to bleed into her cabin, she managed to pull on a new outfit from her luggage. As she put on her shoes, she heard a familiar phrase of foreign language being shouted from outside.

"AZARATH METRION ZINTHOS!"

This was followed by more bellowing followed by a few thuds. Worried and curious of what was going on, Lydia opened the door to reveal chaos. Camp counselors were scattered among the cabins and campfire area, knocked out. Other campers milled about, either upset or uncertain, but they were all staring at the hovering figure in the center of it all. Raven had a sack clutched in her fist.

The Titan, having decided to don her normal leotard and cloak, let herself slowly drop to the ground again, the black glow fading into herself. Lydia caught up to her when the Titan's feet touched the ground. "Wha…? What's going on, Raven?" she asked, remembering that the metahuman had been investigating something about this camp.

"I found out what happened with us last night, why you were so 'itchy'. Our 'esteemed' camp counselors here decided to drug all our food and drink with potent aphrodisiacs in an attempt to turn this place into an amateur voyeur-porn ring. There were cameras placed everywhere. Relax, I destroyed all the footage I found." Raven added, noticing Lydia's shocked expression. The Titan sighed, both annoyed by the perversions of men and relieved that the suspicious activity of the camp wasn't some supervillain trying to raise an army of young brainwashed metahumans or something of that ilk.

"So, that bag is…?" Lydia trailed off.

"The drugs. I should banish these, but the police will need evidence. They're already on their way."

As they waited, Lydia took to thinking about what happened. She and Raven had been drugged into sexual activity. That certainly explained why she felt so uncomfortable and needy last night. But she couldn't help but feel that she truly enjoyed the experience. And she liked hanging with Raven yesterday. But did it count if she was under the influence of something? She wasn't sure whether to feel violated by the truth of the matter or content with who she ended up with.

She was lightly shaken out of her thoughts by a hand placed on her shoulder. Raven. The paler Goth felt less awkward when she saw the concerned, knowing look on Raven's face. It was as if she could read her mind…

"It's ok, Raven. Just… thinking."

"What about?" Raven asked as she led her away from the other campers as they all took to talking to each other.

"Us… I mean, did I really enjoy doing… that? Or was that just the drugs talking? Or both? I'm not sure…"

"Mm… I'm not sure about you, but myself being half-demon, the drugs didn't affect me as much as it did everyone else here. I… admit that I did enjoy myself in there… Still feels unusual. I have a boyfriend and never had one thought about other girls… But it was quite an experience." Raven said in her usual monotone, hoping that it explained everything. She had enough social problems getting used to dating with Beast Boy. The Rage emoticlone was venting somewhere in Nevermore about Robin sending her on this mission and putting her in such a difficult social position.

"You're a demon?" Lydia asked. Raven thought the other Goth would've been somewhat more frightened by that, as other humans have. But not Lydia.

"HALF-demon. It's a long story and not one I'm comfortable talking about. But it's the main reason for all my abilities, including being an empath. I can sense emotions."

"I see..." That would explain her unnatural skin and hair colors, as well as her seemingly knowing she felt so troubled. "So… we cheated on our boyfriends, huh? Oh my… Oh no! What's BJ gonna think!?" Lydia yelped in a sudden outburst as if that particular fact didn't register with her until just then.

"Ah, I dunno, Babes. Ya know I don't think that much! Heh!" chuckled a decidedly-male voice from somewhere really close. Raven hovered back a couple of feet, fists enclosed with her dark energy. It was then that she had sensed a supernatural presence, similar to the very-passive aura she sensed from Lydia herself but much more powerful. Perhaps the reason why Lydia has that faint 'scent'? And speaking of scents… there seemed to be a hint of something foul in the air, something Lydia didn't seem to notice. All the sudden, Lydia's shirt grew stripes and then, eventually… a face?

"Beetlejuice! You've been following me?" Lydia asked, more surprised by the fact that he showed up than at the fact that a being took over her shirt.

"Ya know me, Lyds! Can't keep me away for long. So how about ya 'wear out' my name a couple more times like you're currently wearing me?" the Ghost With The Most snickered.

With a sigh, Lydia obliged. "Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice…"

The stripes on Lydia's shirt began to rapidly bleed off into a floating striped blob which quickly turned into Beetlejuice himself. A clearly-dead man with filthy blond hair, dead yellow-ish eyes, uneven rotting green teeth attached to a mouth that seemed to be always in a mischievous grin, pale skin, red fingertips, a bit of a beer-gut, and wearing a black-and-white pinstriped suit. The first thing the poltergeist did upon forming is turn to Raven and stuck a hand out with a quick and curt "Hey, how ya doin'?".

Raven, her dark energy fading again, was still cautious of the ghoul that had suddenly materialized. Nonetheless, she quickly shook his hand.

"Quiet one, eh? Didn't seem that way last night! Oh wait, that was mostly you, Babes… Heh…"

"You SAW that?!" Lydia shrieked, embarrassed.

"Just wanted to check on ya, but ended up getting a free show. It was awesome, by the way." Beetlejuice responded with a grin, hovering with his legs bent upward behind him like usual. Lydia groaned.

"I should've known…"

"Uhh… What are you to her anyway, Mr… Beetlejuice?" Raven asked, her head tilted slightly.

"Her boyfriend. Duh."

Suddenly, Raven felt like her bond with Lydia wasn't the most unusual thing about the two girls. As selfish as it sounded, that fact made her feel a little better. "Hmm… Necrophilia, huh? Not the worst thing I've heard of in my life." she remarked in classic deadpan monotone, thinking of the fact that she herself was the result of a worse taboo 'relationship'…

"She always such a cold fish, Babes?" Beetlejuice asked, his form morphing into that of a pinstriped salmon, flopping on the ground momentarily before changing back to normal.

"No, Beej, she isn't. She's just, uhh… hard to get." Lydia said, wanting to defend her new friend without patronizing the reserved Titan.

"You're not upset?" Raven asked Beetlejuice, deciding to ignore his prodding.

"'Bout what?"

"What happened between Lydia and I."

"Ha! Are you kidding? I loved it! I mean, what's better than one hot babe? TWO hot babes! Know what I mean?" Beetlejuice guffawed.

Raven glanced toward Lydia. "Why are you dating an undead pervert?"

"Oh, you wound me, Rave!" Beetlejuice said in mock-offense, an arm falling off as if having been chopped off. "Ah… Just a flesh wound. Heh."

"The name is Raven." the Titan was reminded of her early days with the Titans, when the former annoyance that was Beast Boy would insist on calling her 'Rae' (which he still does).

"Sorry about him, Raven…" Lydia chimed in. She had a feeling these two would have a tough time getting along.

"Besides, why would I be mad? I get that there's certain quirks of this relationship. She's living, I'm dead. She'll grow old, I'll still look like this. Blah, blah, blah… I don't think about those much, though. Heh… Not to mention, at least she ain't banging another dude. That'd kinda hurt the pride a little." Just then, an arrow hit Beetlejuice in the chest and stuck out his back, his heart impaled on the arrow tip with the word 'Pride' etched on it. He didn't even flinch.

"What's with you?" Raven asked him sternly, a bit put-off by the odd shenanigans that seem to be happening to this ghoul but refusing to let it show.

"Uh, BJ's ghostly abilities are usually based on puns and expressions. Whenever he says something remotely like a turn of phrase, his powers create an effect based on what he said." Lydia answered for him before he could answer, knowing he'd probably ham it up some more.

"Yeah, I'm a human gag reel." Beetlejuice added, morphing into an old-school movie projector which began showing slapstick outtakes of himself on a nearby cabin wall while cackling. "Well, close to human, anyway… Heh."

"…I see…" Raven simply stated, not impressed with the attempt at humor even though her Knowledge emoticlone was intrigued by his unique ability.

"Well, I guess this saves me from one explanation…" Lydia awkwardly laughed.

"I don't think we're out of the woods yet, 'honey'…" Raven cut in, the snarky use of a pet name being the only hint of her irritation of knowing what was to come. Explaining things with a carefree poltergeist was one thing, explaining what happened to her fellow Titans, including her boyfriend, was a whole other problem…

"Why?" Lydia asked.

"As uncomfortable as I am about admitting this… you are actually pleasant company. I don't see why we can't hang out sometime…" Raven said, putting her hood up like she usually did, her social awkwardness rearing its ugly head again. "But I will need to inform the others of you, mostly for security reasons. That means I'll have to explain what happened. Trust me, when Robin and Beast Boy get curious about something, they don't let go of it so easily…"

"I can imagine why your group would be cautious." mused Lydia, her mind briefly recalling the sizable number of rivals and nemeses that Beetlejuice had made since even before meeting her. "So, uhh… Hanging out, huh? Like friends?"

"Yeah. Friends." Little did Raven know that, in Nevermore, the emoticlone known as Love had started adding pictures of Lydia along her many, many pictures of her beloved Beast Boy. Just a few. No big deal. But that was what the living emotion had told herself when Raven's feelings for the green changeling began as just a tiny spark… Love hoped Raven Prime wouldn't be upset with her.

"Ugh! Gag me!" Beetlejuice groaned, the sappiness of the moment triggering his usual disgust for excess sentimentality. Lydia responded with a giggle and a playful shove of his shoulder as Raven rolled her eyes.

Robin couldn't recall the last time that something surprised him to the core as the oral report he was just given, as well as the request for security clearance for a civilian. Not even anything in his days in Gotham floored him so, and that was counting all of Joker's antics.

"So you're telling me that the camp was actually some scam to record underage people having sex for voyeur porn?" he asked, just to be sure he heard right.

"Yeah."

"And that they drugged everybody, including you, with aphrodisiacs to achieve this?"

"Yeah."

"And you succumbed to the effects and… uh… bonded with someone?"

"To be fair, she succumbed. I was helping her get through it. My half-demon genetics dulled the majority of its effects, as most demons are accustomed to lust anyway." Somehow, Raven's explanation sounded so much like a flimsy 'Hey, SHE came onto ME!', despite the truth in her words.

"Didn't seem like you were just helping, Birdy. C'mon, ya know ya loved it." Beetlejuice chuckled.

"Could you please stop trying to embarrass me…? And the name's RAVEN…" the gothic Titan groused, slapping a palm to her face and rubbing her forehead as if she was getting a headache.

"Yeah, Beej… Not in front of the superheroes…" Lydia meekly chided. Having never met actual superheroes (BJ's own interpretation of a superhero didn't count), the pale teen wasn't sure how they'd react to the situation at all. She felt the steely gaze of the robotic one, the fleshy side of his face put into an unreadable expression. The other female of the group, also obviously inhuman, looked like she wanted to happily launch into asking a thousand questions at Lydia, probably of the 'getting to know someone' variety. Then there was the green one, obviously this Beast Boy that she had apparently "stolen" Raven from, so to speak. He still hadn't lost the wide-eyed state of complete shock that he was put in when Raven reported that the drugs 'brought them together'… Lydia didn't know what to make of that at all. Was he mad? Surprised? Lost in trying to picture the erotic scene in his head, maybe?

Robin drove the conversation back on track. "So, the next morning, you snoop around, find the evidence, and busted the counselors?"

"Yes, Robin. They'll hopefully serve a long prison sentence for this. As for the other campers, I would venture to guess that they'd prefer not to have this little incident reported to their parents."

"But you did, right? They would have a right to know."

"Nobody got hurt, Robin. I checked everyone before we left. No injuries, a couple of girls were just sore from their time with the few boys that were there, but nothing more. If we were all 10, then it would certainly warrant notifying parents. But we're all nearing adulthood. Besides, imagine Batman giving you 'The Talk' if he ever heard of your 'exploits' with Starfire."

That shut Robin up before he could press further about what should've been done.

"In fact, by all rights, I should give an 'anonymous tip' to the Dark Knight about that for making me go on this stupid mission in the first place. But I won't. Consider yourself lucky that there was at least one person that proved to be decent company." Raven chided, causing the Boy Wonder to gulp. It wasn't often that the team leader was berated by any of their teammates, but if it happened, Raven was definitely the most effective at putting him in his place.

"Umm… Rae? Raven?" Beast Boy spoke up, correcting himself before he could be the next target of his girlfriend's current annoyance. The empath turned to him, her expression softening. His surprise and anxiety about their relationship was impossible for her mind to avoid feeling.

"Sigh… Gar, I'm… uh… What do you think…?" she asked, feeling that she should see what he thinks before saying anything. She felt relieved that her hood was still up, hiding her crimson blush.

"Well… I can't say I've never imagined such a scenario before. I mean, ya know… Typical teenage guy thinking about a hot babe like you, that's bound to be one fantasy. Heh, right?" Beast Boy was met with silence, Raven's glare boring into him. The only reason that Raven didn't even say one scathing remark for his mind being in the gutter was her own situation. "Uh, right. So, imagine my shock to hear that my girlfriend actually went lesbian."

"You're not upset that I cheated on you?" It was more of a statement than a question, as she failed to sense any rage or feelings of violation within the changeling.

"You were drugged. Why would I be mad about that? We've all been sent for a loop before. Remember Mad Mod's 'school'?"

"All I remember was you constantly being brainwashed."

Beast Boy groaned, a little embarrassed. "Yeah. That. Ok, bad example, but still."

At this, Raven had to smirk. "Oh, I don't know. I think it's a perfectly good example."

"Yeah, B. She's got ya there. Who can forget the sight of you drooling everywhere with hypno-swirls for eyes?" Cyborg added, chuckling at the memory.

"Hey, I thought I wasn't the one on trial here…" Beast Boy grumbled, crossing his arms. Beetlejuice randomly zapped Beast Boy and Robin with his 'juice', placing the changeling on a courtroom podium and Robin on a judge's high platform of a desk. The Boy Wonder was surprised to find himself wearing a judge's wig.

"Disorder in the court! Today we have The People vs Beast Boy's Dignity!" BJ guffawed, earning him a slap upside the head and an appalled "Beetlejuice!" from Lydia. A burst from Raven's dark energy dispelled the courtroom furniture, Robin landing expertly on his feet after the sudden fall.

"We were saying?" Raven curtly asked.

"We were talkin' about how Grass Stain is so bad at dating, he causes his girl to go lesbian!" Cyborg said, laughing at his own joke.

"Um, how is a girlfriend 'going the lesbian' bad, friend Cyborg? On Tamaran, some of my people date both genders at once, as we find it just as socially acceptable as dating one person." Starfire wondered. Her curiosity managed to quiet Cyborg a little, as he was left trying to think of an answer that wouldn't upset the apparently quite progressive alien.

"Well, at least one person here would accept our situation, Lydia…" Raven remarked to the other Goth, smirking at her robotic 'brother's awkward attempt to appease the bubbly alien's questioning.

"Umm… About that, Raven. You speak as though you'd like to… uhh…" Lydia trailed off, noticing that Robin wouldn't be so distracted by the others' shenanigans, intently listening to the two women.

"We'll discuss this in private." Raven answered immediately, her eyes boring into Robin's mask-covered ones.

"Hey, we wouldn't judge, Raven. This is just… surprising, that's all." His hands raised in a mock-surrender gesture, Robin took a step back.

"And you're curious of possibly seeing what two girls are like, aren't you? Don't think I can't sense the lust in you right now, Robin. We're not kissing in front of you." Her icy glare was enough to send Robin practically scurrying toward Cyborg and Starfire (and Beetlejuice, who was trying to egg on Starfire into asking more questions to what Cyborg had meant about his comment in hopes of seeing a fight). Raven sighed yet again. Lydia heard it.

"You have some rather strange friends, Raven."

"Just wait 'til you're living with them."

"I don't think they'd allow a normal person like me to move in…" Lydia remarked with a chuckle, pointing out a hole in Raven's snide remark.

What surprised Lydia was Raven's response. "Oh, I think I can persuade the Human Traffic Light over there to let just one civilian live with us." the grey Titan purred. Behind Raven's back, in Nevermore, Love had decided to assert just a little bit of influence… Lydia blushed at the implications.

"Uh, Raven? Do you mean that… uhh…?"

"Your guy seems cool with it. Gar, meaning Beast Boy, might need a little convincing, but I can appeal to his animal nature. Perhaps some logic about how some animals create packs of mates instead of monogamy. But otherwise, yeah, I'm… trying to ask you out… You know, officially…" Raven said, trailing off at the end as her bout of confidence wore off. Timid had noticed what was going on and was currently bickering with Love.

It should have been a straight-up 'No' from Lydia. The pale Goth knew her parents would have a conniption fit… But then the facts of everything caught up to her. She was currently dating a poltergeist (or "Bio-Exorcist", as Beetlejuice would sometimes refer to himself), so already the societal norms of dating were turned on its head. Her parents would already be upset if they found out she was seeing "Mr. Beetleman", the family's bizarre handyman that was definitely older than her… Was dating a half-demoness somehow less unusual? If anything, it was more unusual. And she did so enjoy the strange and unusual…

As if Lydia had her own Love emoticlone taking over, she decided to answer by placing her hands on Raven's hood, lowering it, and giving Raven a quick kiss while everyone was too distracted watching Cyborg defend himself from a now-agitated Starfire for "having the 'thinking of backwards' about love" and "questioning the 'hood of man' of their good friend". Raven, her face completely red, threw her hood back up in a rush.

"I'll assume that's a yes…" Raven said, a husky tone managing to break through her usual deadpan. She hadn't felt this good about something since the first date that Garfield took her on where he actually succeeded in not messing up (which was their third date).

"The dating part, yeah. Not so sure I can just move in right away, though. Now, let's go break that argument up. Knowing Beetlejuice, it won't be long before things get destructive."

"Destructive?" Raven asked, her eyebrow raised.

"He's addicted to pranks and mischief… Probably his 'ghostly obsession', if you choose to think of it that way."

Raven groaned. "Wonderful. Just what we need: Beast Boy and Cyborg getting a new pranking buddy…" The Titan shivered at the thought of the team playing host to a Triple Threat of pranksters. The giggles from her new girlfriend dispelled her thoughts of misery as the duo approached the others. As Robin pried a struggling Starfire away from Cyborg (which seemed impossible with Star's super-strength, but there it was, happening right in front of everyone), Raven had to admit that things were going to be quite interesting for a while.

Oh, and that somebody would have to teach Starfire about how male friends tend to pick on each other as a way of joking around…

 **Author's Note:** And there we have it. My first crack-fic! Well, I think it could be considered crack-ish, considering what inspired me to write this… I know crack-fics are usually a lot more bizarre than this, but even so. In any case, I would love it if you readers put in some Reviews to let me know what you think. Did I do well? Is this too weird? Should I do a second chapter about Lydia and BJ spending time with the Teen Titans? Perhaps the couple actually becoming Honorary Titans (at Raven's insistence, I'd imagine)? Feel free to provide feedback. It's very much appreciated.

I wonder if anyone can figure out the other Campers that I only gave vague descriptions of throughout the story. I don't think I made it that difficult, even though I might have thrown in one obscure character reference in there. Bonus points if you figure them out! XD

If anyone was expecting a full-on, long, descriptive sex scene, well… I apologize. I just felt like whatever I try to write out in terms of that kinda thing would just be some cliché and/or badly written tripe. I guess even with fics with strange plot premises, I still have some standards of writing. It was tough enough to try and write out someone suffering the effects of unknowingly-taken aphrodisiacs (which was probably the only plot device I can think of to get a serious, very-introverted character like Raven to get into bed with someone she only just met. Seriously, how long did it take Beast Boy to get her out of her shell to just be friends with him?)

Which brings me to my last thought. Consider this one of those challenges that some fic writers put out there for other writers to try and do, but I'd kinda like to see more Raven/Lydia fics (preferably the Cartoon-verse version of Lydia). Doesn't have to be an M-rated sex fic unless ya want to go that way. But if ya have a story idea for that pairing, go nuts.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
